legend of rising
by Starlight-blood-flower
Summary: strange things are happening ,Jazz is now a halfa ,Danielle is taken in as a little sister by Danny and Jazz ,a mysterious stature rises from the ground ,and the ghosts just aren't attacking anymore ,so it's up to team phantom , the red huntress ,Dan ,Clockwork , and 2 new friends to save both the human world and the ghost zone ,all while trying to keep Danny's secret a secret


**Hello fellow readers of Fanfiction before reading please pay notice to the words in bold. **

**Firstly I would like to inform you that this is my first fanfic so please go easy on me when reviewing. **

**Secondly I down right suck at spelling but I am trying VERY hard to do the best I can. **

**Thirdly. I do not own Danny Phantom (yet) . **

**P.S In this story Danny, Sam, Valerie, Danielle (well thats how old she's going to LOOK) and Tucker (and less important characters) are 15. Jazz is 17 and now a full member of team phantom . **

**Welcome to Amity Park a peaceful little town where people live there simple lives. Look over there it's Amity Park park where little children are running and playing peacefully, carefully avoiding the damage from the lastest ghost attack. Yes that's right this peaceful little town is not so peaceful at all. Amity Park is the most haunted place in the world but how you ask does this small little town survive constant ghost attacks? Well the answer to that is quite simple this town is protected by the ghost boy/public enemy number 1, known as Danny Phantom. **

**Okay okay, I know what you're thinking, why would a ghost fight his own kind to protect somewhere like Amity Park? Well you see Danny PHANTOM isn't actually a ghost at all, well not a full one anyway. Unknown to most of Amity park Danny Phantom is really Danny Fenton youngest son of Amity Parks ghost hunters Jack and Maddie Fenton. Ironic I know. When danny was only 14 his parents built a very strange machine a ghost portal to be exact that was built to create gateway to another dimension where ghosts live, The Ghost Zone . When the portal didn't work Danny's parents just quit after being dared by his best freinds techno geek Tucker Foley and Goth girl/secret crush Samantha (call her Sam or she'll kill you), Manson he went inside the portal wearing a white HAZMAT suit with black gloves, boots and belt. Now i bet your going "oh no" or "why the hell would he wear that?" ignoring the last comment, oh no, is right while inside he tripped over some wires and his hand landed on the unknown ON button. The portal started to work and Danny couldn't get out in time and was zapped with around 1,000,000 volts of electricity, but instead of dying he had ectoplasim infused in his DNA. That or he half died. We're still not sure but the first one seems more likely. After his friends dragged his thought to be dead body to his room he woke up to find that his midnight black hair had turned to a pure snow white almost silver colour, his perfect baby blue eyes were a glowing neon green, his skin was glowing, and that the white of his HAZMAT suit had turned black and the black had turned white. He was now a halfa, half human half ghost hybrid.**

**It was not long before the outcast trio had to protect their town from lots of different ghosts and that is how Team Phantom came in to being secretly fighting ghosts to save innocent lives. They kept thier "past time" a secret from everyone, unfortunately sometimes secrets can't help but bring themselves to the light. like they did for Jasmine Fenton. Jasmine or Jazz as she perfered to be called, Danny's older sister by 2 years soon discovered her little brothers secret and soon after a DEADLY ghost attack she told her little brother that she knew his secret. Almost a year later after many thermos mishapes Jazz was now at an equal fighting level as Sam and her mother (unkown to Maddie) and was now a full time member of Team Phantom. **

**But where you ask am I going with this? Well deep, deep, DEEP underground in the middle of Amity Park park was a glowing statue of 3 clocked figures 2 female 1 male. On the stone base they where standing on in the front writing was ingraved into the stone it said . **

**Three mighty siblings of power Incarnates of ghost goddesses and a god they are Nether human nor ghost because they are both They will save both worlds from a great evil They will bring peace between both worlds But they cannot do it alone A time master will see them guided By trusted friends and an evil needed to be led back to the light They shall defeat all evil and bring peace between both worlds May the hope and kindness of loved ones give them strength Even in the most hopeless of times **

**But what does this have to do with our heros I'm afraid I can't tell you that. Where are our heros now? that I can tell you. Casper High where if your unpopular you better watch your back because the A-list students will make your life hell. It's also where our heros are now. BBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRIIIIIINNNNNGGGGGG. Oh look it's the last bell and students are flooding out of the exits. Look now it's our trio of heros quietly whispering to themselves. Oh and if you haven't guessed yet this is where our story begins . **

**Well what do you think . Oh god you hate it don't you please just tell me what you think. I mean it's my first fanfic so yeah it's not going to be the best but I feel that it's not good enough. sorry about the spelling I suck at that but I did my best to look up the words in the dictionary I also suck at grammar sorry but it can't be helped ( got my mum to look over it ) . Oh if you're wondering about the pairings don't worry here they are.**

**SamXDanny = XD**

**TuckerXDanielle = ^.^**

**ClockworkXDan = love this!**

**ValerieXoc = it's my story i can do what i want**

**JazzXoc = please don't hate me .**

**REVIEW. PRETTY PLEASE WITH DAN ON TOP**


End file.
